


Season 1, Book 12 Buster Hardings: The Big Changes

by missey3455



Series: Season 1, Book 12 [1]
Category: Novel - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missey3455/pseuds/missey3455
Summary: Things have been changing in Buster's family. Then, he heard a few unexpected news. Would things get better?
Series: Season 1, Book 12 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737499





	1. Chapter 1

Buster was running late at school while rushing to class when Haylee spotted him.  
"Can we talk?" asked Haylee.  
"I can't right now. I have to get to class," said Buster as he continued rushing to class.  
She recently did a club against him and he ended up taking a break from her. He even learned it was her idea. She forced the Pearson girls, but they didn't want to do. Plus, she tried to get his friends, but everyone said no. He was lucky to have true friends. Six of them are his neighbors, Alex, Jr., Manny, Danny & his twin brother, Lenny, Anna, and Alexis. Plus, the girls' friends, Tammy & her twin, Amy, Kayla, and Kayleigh. He has another friend, Lena, whom he knew from Trenton.  
He started his friendship with Tina and Toni after they promised to be nice to him.  
In class, Mrs. Pierce said, "There will be a Science test on Wednesday. I'll give you the study guide after lunch. I decided not to give you homework so you can study."  
"I won't be in that day, I have a doctor's appointment," said Lena. "Can I make up for that?"  
"No problem. I'll let you catch up on Thursday before correcting the tests, but I'll still give you the guide," said Mrs. Pierce.  
"Okay," said Lena.  
At lunch, Haylee came around, but Buster's friends walked away. They're still mad at her for what she did to their friend. However, Buster was still sitting there.  
"Sorry I couldn't stay to talk. I almost overslept this morning," said Buster.  
"That's okay," said Haylee. "Do you have time now?"  
"Yes, what is it?" asked Buster.  
She moved over to sit with him and said, "I have a lot of explaining and apologizing to do. First, I'm sorry for lying to you. I was letting you tell the others about the new house on your own instead of acting normal around Lena."  
Buster stared at her hard. "How come didn't you just tell me? I didn't know."  
"I should've told you," said Haylee.  
"What you did to me wasn't a real friend," added Buster.  
"I would like to apologize to you for that, too," said Haylee. "If I promise not to do it again, do you forgive me and continue our friendship."  
"Yes, come here," said Buster as they hugged.  
"I realized I made those mistakes," said Haylee.  
"At least you came to tell me," said Buster.  
Their friendship has been fixed.  
"Also, I didn't think you would be friends with Tina and Toni," said Haylee.  
"They both made a promise to be nice now in order for us to be friends," said Buster.  
After lunch, Danny caught up to Buster and said, "We were looking for you when you didn't get up with us."  
"Uh, Dan, you didn't notice something? He and Haylee had just made up," said Lenny.  
"What did she tell you?" asked Lena.  
"She just wanted to apologize for everything. She felt bad for lying," said Buster. "She was willing to fix our friendship. She promised not to do it again."  
"At least she admitted she made a mistake," said Danny.  
"I know," said Buster.  
He didn't want to mention the real reason Haylee didn't join in front of Lena. In class, the teacher passed out the study guide to the kids. After school, Buster was waiting for Haylee to catch up, but left for his hockey practice. He didn't want to be late. He was halfway when Haylee appeared.  
"Sorry I'm late. I was talking to our group and told the truth. They understood why. I was looking for Lena, but she had just left though," said Haylee.  
"When she asked me what you told me, I didn't dare mention that part in front of her, so I only told her you apologized for what happened," said Buster.  
"You and I could talk to her together," suggested Haylee.  
"And, it made me realize why I went to you. Although Lena moved here and you almost did that, I knew it wasn't a good time to tell her because she had just gotten sick," said Buster.  
"Looking back, that didn't occur me for that part," said Haylee.  
"I wonder how we should tell her. I'm afraid to cause trouble," said Buster.  
"We can figure it out," said Haylee.  
At the rink, he had practice. After that was over, the hockey coach, Mr. Gomes said, "We'll be having our away game in Trenton on Friday."  
Buster has been skating for five years and does lesson twice a week. He has an event coming up soon. His coach is Mr. Johnson. On top of that, he recently joined hockey and loved it. He does that three days a week. He has diabetes and it doesn't stop him being active  
At home, Buster wasn't home yet.  
"Where's Buster?" asked Leah. "Dinner's almost ready."  
"Don't worry. The hockey practice had just ended," said T.J.  
That was when he came home in a cheerful mood.  
"Dinner will be ready soon," said T.J.  
"Okay. That was a perfect timing," said Buster. "I'll go my stuff in my room real quick."  
"Take your time," said T.J.  
He took off to his room.  
"He seems happy tonight," said Leah.  
"I noticed," said T.J.  
That was when he came back down.  
"You look happy, what's up with you?" asked Leah.  
"Well, Haylee and I made up today," said Buster.  
"That's a surprise," said his mom.  
"I know. She came to me to apologize including for lying," said Buster as he explained everything what he learned.  
"And, she didn't tell you that?" asked Lee.  
"I was stunned as well," said Buster. "She promised not to do it again. I'm glad our friendship has been fixed ever since."  
"Good," said T.J.  
At the table, she said, "I have some news. My parents will be spending the weekend in Atlantic City and they asked me to stay with Nana. They said you guys can come, too, otherwise we can wait until weekend."  
"I don't mind two weekends in a row," said Buster, who loves spending time with his Trenton friends.  
"How come Nana's not going?" asked Leah.  
"She has been forgetting things. They'll be worried she'd get lost," said T.J.  
"That makes sense," said Lee.  
"Buster, if you want, you can invite Lena on one of the weekends," said T.J.  
"Okay. I think she has Chemo this weekend, so maybe she can come next week. I don't know when she'd have it then," said Buster. "I'll call her mom later before I start studying."  
"That's fine," said T.J.  
"Oh, before I forget. I just learned that I have a hockey game there on Friday, so you can get me from the rink when I'm done," said Buster.  
"I can do it that way," said T.J.  
"Can I invite my Trenton friends to see me play there?" asked Buster.  
"Of course, you can," said his mom  
"And, I'm wondering if I can invite Haylee so we can catch up," said Buster.  
"That's a good idea," said T.J.  
"She would have to come with you because I'm not sure if she can come on the bus with me since she's not on the team," said Buster.  
"Okay. You can take on both weekends," said T.J.  
"I thought about that," said Buster. "I'm sure my friends would want to see her, including Jenny. Especially since her mom's sick with cancer, too."  
"Oh, yeah, I agree," said T.J.  
"I'm afraid to tell Jen about Lena," said Buster.  
"Does she know about Lena's illness?" asked T.J.  
"No, in fact, no one knows," said Buster. "I'll tell them if it's okay with Mrs. Brock."  
"Better than telling them at the last minute," said Leah.  
"I get his point. He's afraid to upset Jenny even more," said Justin.  
"I understand, too," said T.J.  
After dinner, Buster went to the phone to call Mrs. Brock, who answered, "Hello."  
"Hi," said Buster.  
"Oh, hi, sweetie, what's up?" asked Mrs. Brock.  
"Mama made a plan to visit Trenton this weekend and next weekend. My grandparents are going away this upcoming weekend and asked us to stay with Nana for health reasons. I know Lena has Chemo coming up, so would she be able to come with us the following weekend?" asked Buster.  
"She should be fine next week because I believe her other Chemo is next Tuesday or Wednesday. I'll have to check with her Chemo schedule that the doctor gave me when she first got sick," said Mrs. Brock.  
"Oh, good. Since she's not coming with us this weekend, do you mind if I tell our friends about her illness. I realized no one knows about it yet," said Buster.  
"I don't mind," said Mrs. Brock.  
"I'm worried to tell Jen because of her mom's illness," said Buster.  
"The hardest part is that those girls are best friends. I know she'll be in foster care and be put up for adoption when the time comes," said Mrs. Brock.  
"Oh, yeah, because of no family close by," said Buster.  
"That's right. In fact, that's the reason why Lena didn't want to move. She was supporting her best friend," said Mrs. Brock.  
After they finished talking on the phone, T.J. said, "How did you make out?"  
"Good. She can only come next weekend because of Chemo is Friday," said Buster. "Her mom said it's okay for me to tell my friends about her illness."  
"That's good," said his mom.  
"She won't be in on Wednesday because she has a doctor's appointment, so she won't be in for a test, so Mrs. Pierce is letting her catch up on Thursday before correcting the tests," said Buster.  
"That's a good idea," said T.J.  
"She always does that when any student is out on the day of the test," said Buster. "She's a good teacher for that."  
"I agree," said T.J.  
"May I call Frank, too, before I start studying so I can tell him about the game?" asked Buster.  
"Sure," said T.J.  
He called up Frank to tell him about the game.  
"Sure. I'll let the others know tomorrow in school," said Frank.  
"Wonderful," said Buster. "I'll be coming two weekends in a row."  
"Oh, good," said Frank. "There's one thing before we hang up. I heard Jenny's going into foster care early."  
"I thought her mom wanted to wait until her death," said Buster.  
"Unfortunately, she's not doing well. She's getting weaker. She got forced to retire last month because of her illness," said Frank.  
"Wow. I think my game would keep her busy," said Buster.  
"I think so, too," said Frank.  
"Oh, I need your help with something," said Buster as he told Frank about Lena.  
"I can help you with that," said Frank.  
"She's not coming this weekend, but might be able next weekend," said Buster.  
"I'll wait for you first," said Frank.  
"Sounds good," said Buster.  
After they finished talking, he went to study in his pjs. At 8:30 pm, he called it quits for the night.  
He joined his mom for a bit.  
"Frank told me Jenny may go into foster care early," said Buster.  
"Really?" asked T.J.  
"Yes, because her mom is not doing well and got forced to retire last month due to illness," said Buster.  
"That's a shame," said his mom.  
"I know," said Buster,  
He went to bed at 9:30 pm.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, at school, Buster noticed Lena didn't show up to school. He figured cancer makes her tired. Then, while the kids were doing classwork, Mr. Tillis came in and said, "May I interrupt for a minute?"  
"Sure," said Mrs. Pierce.  
"Mrs. Brock called me saying that Lena got admitted to the hospital because she collapsed last night. She's unsure if Lena can continue school or not," said Mr. Tillis. "She won't know until tomorrow."  
"Okay. She can either return the study guide or throw it away," said Mrs. Pierce.  
"I told Mrs. Brock we'll be praying for her family," said Mr. Tillis as he left the classroom.  
"Wow. We just saw her yesterday," said Danny.  
"I know," said Lenny.  
"I hope she'll be okay," said Buster.  
"Me, too," said Danny.  
During the free time, Buster heard that are no lessons because Mr. Johnson was sick.  
"It would be a good time for me to see Lena after school," said Buster.  
"She'd like that," said Lenny.  
Buster raised his hand and said, "May I go call Mama to let her know?"  
"Sure," said Mrs. Pierce.  
Buster took off to make a phone call from the office and returned a few minutes later.  
"All set. She said it's fine," said Buster.  
"Good," said Lenny.  
At lunch, Danny said, "We'll be meeting our first foster child soon. It's going to be Jenny."  
"Frank told me she might enter foster care early because Mrs. Cooper is not doing very well," said Buster. "When are you meeting her?"  
"Friday after school. Our parents would be done with foster care classes," said Manny.  
"That's good," said Buster.  
"Haylee told us about everything," said Lenny.  
"I was shocked. I didn't know about it. When Lena asked me what was going on, I panicked. I was afraid to say anything in front of her," said Buster.  
"We noticed," said Manny.  
"Looking back, there is a real reason why I didn't turn to Lena although she moved here: She had just gotten sick at the time Dad announced about the house hunting. I knew it wasn't a good timing, so I wanted to talk to Haylee since she almost did that. It didn't occur to me until now," said Buster.  
"Oh, I get it now," said Danny.  
"I can see what you're saying. You did the right thing," said Anna.  
"Lena knew about the new house anyway, so I'm not too worried about that," said Buster.  
"Although we understood why Haylee didn't join us instead of acting normal around Lena, lying isn't the answer," said Lenny.  
"I agree. At least she apologized for that," said Buster.  
"True," said Alex, Jr.  
"We talked about telling Lena together, but I don't want to do that while she's in the hospital," said Buster.  
"You got a valid point," agreed Manny.  
"I might want to talk to Mrs. Brock first before making that step when I see her," said Buster.  
"That would be a smart idea," said Alex, Jr.  
"I'll be seeing Lena after school since the lessons are postponed because Mr. Johnson is sick," said Buster  
"Good," said Manny.  
"Lena might be able to come to Trenton because her Chemo is Friday and her mom thinks the next one is either next Tuesday or Wednesday," said Buster.  
"Nice," said Alex, Jr.  
"You can tell us about Lena tonight," said Danny.  
"Deal, whatever happens, I'm not bringing it up in school, especially during the test tomorrow," said Buster.  
"We don't blame you," said Lenny,  
After school, Buster went over to the hospital when Mrs. Brock arrived.  
"Hi, sweetie," said Mrs. Brock.  
"Hi. I came because I have no lessons," said Buster.  
"Oh, good, I'm here to see Lena now, so we can go to her room together. She's awake," said Mrs. Brock.  
"Before we go see her, can we talk about something?" asked Buster.  
"Sure," said Mrs. Brock.  
He told her everything including what Haylee said to him.  
"I'm surprised you didn't know about it," said Mrs. Brock.  
"Looking back, I knew I didn't want to tell Lena. Even though you moved here, she had just gotten sick. That's why I went to Haylee first," said Buster. "My friends understood and said I made the right move."  
"I agree, I'm glad you did that," said Mrs. Brock.  
"When Lena asked me about what Haylee, I panicked, I didn't want to tell my friends about it in front of her," said Buster. "We're debating to tell Lena together, but I don't want to do that while she's here."  
"I don't blame you," said Mrs. Brock.  
"By the way, Jen's going to be in foster care early," said Buster.  
"She is?" asked Mrs. Brock.  
"Her mom is getting weak. My neighbors are meeting her on Friday," said Buster.  
They kept talking until they entered in Lena's room.  
"Hi," said Lena as she sat up in bed.  
"Hi," said Buster.  
Dr. Locks came in and said, "Good afternoon, Mrs. Brock. May I talk to you for a few minutes?  
"Sure. I'll be right back," said Mrs. Brock as she left the room with the doctor.  
"I'm scared what would happen," said Lena.  
"I bet," said Buster. "Everyone was shocked that you're here."  
A few minutes later, her mom returned. "I have some news. One, Dr. Locks said you can no longer attend school."  
"What?!" exclaimed Lena. "I love school too much."  
"I know, but it's the doctor's orders," said Mrs. Brock. "And, second, you have at least four to six weeks to live."  
They stayed for another hour until it was time to leave.  
"I can bring you home on the way," said Mrs. Brock. "You can use my phone to call your mom."  
"Okay," said Buster.  
That's what he did, and she said, "That's fine."  
On the way, Buster didn't say a word.  
"You're quiet," said Mrs. Brock. "What's on your mind?"  
"I'm just thinking that I'm glad the test wasn't until tomorrow. Otherwise, my mind would go blank," said Buster.  
"You got a good point," said Mrs. Brock.  
"And since Jen would be coming Friday, I'll have to find a way to tell her about Lena. I'm terrified about upsetting her even more. It's bad enough she's losing her mom," said Buster.  
"I bet," said Mrs. Brock.  
"Frank is willing to help," continued Buster.  
"Oh, good," said Mrs. Brock.  
That night, at dinner, Buster didn't eat much.  
"Are you okay?" asked T.J.  
"I'm just not hungry," said Buster.  
"How's Lena?" asked T.J.  
"We found out she's fading in a few weeks, which is why she was worse. Therefore, no school for her," said Buster.  
"Really?" asked T.J.  
"That's going to hit Jen harder," said Leah.  
"I know it will," said Buster. "I'll go next door before I study. They wanted details. I told them I would. They didn't blame me for not bringing it up during the test."  
"Me, either," said T.J.  
After dinner, he went next door. The group was waiting for him on the porch.  
"How did Lena make out?" asked Danny.  
Buster told them about it. "She was upset about no more school."  
"I'm sure she is," said Lenny.  
"I'm glad you suggested I can talk here tonight," said Buster.  
"Us, too," said Manny.  
"When Haylee knows something is bothering me, she lets me focus and waits until after school and after any sporting events to ask me stuff," said Buster.  
"She's smart," said Alex, Jr.  
Buster stayed for 30 minutes before going home to study. He did it for an hour before he called it quits for the night. He put on his pjs and went to bed at 9:00 pm like he usually does the night before the test.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, the kids were doing the test first thing that morning when Mr. Tillis came in and said, "I'm sorry to inform you that Lena can no longer attend school. Her mom already threw the study guide out."  
"Does she have any textbooks?" asked Mrs. Pierce.  
Danny and Lenny checked her desk.  
"We have them here. Do you think we should save them for any new students?" asked Danny.  
"That would be a good idea," agreed the teacher.  
"I told Mrs. Brock that we'll keep praying for Lena," said Mr. Tillis.  
"Of course," said Mrs. Pierce as the principal left the classroom.  
The kids went back to their tests. Mrs. Pierce suspected Buster have knew about it because he didn't keep his eyes off his paper. After everyone completed the tests, she went to him and said, "How's Lena?"  
"I don't want to talk about it," said Buster.  
"He doesn't bring it up in school," said Lenny.  
"I understand," said Mrs. Pierce.  
At lunch, Buster was trying to act normal around his friends when the girls bugged him about Lena.  
"Leave him alone," said Danny.  
"But we're worried about him," said Kayla.  
"It doesn't matter. Can't you girls tell that he wants to act normal?" asked Lenny.  
"Yeah," agreed Alex, Jr.  
Haylee saw what was happening from her table and said, "I better go grab him."  
"Good idea," said Toni.  
She got up and went to Buster and said, "Come on, Buster, you can sit with me and the girls."  
"Thank you," said Danny.  
"I saw what was going on," said Haylee.  
Buster got up with his tray and took off with her.  
"What's up with him?" asked Amy.  
"It's not him, it's you girls. Stop bugging him with too many questions," said Manny. "Take lessons from Haylee. She waits until later when she knows something is bothering him."  
At the other table, Buster said, "Thanks. I was trying to ignore them."  
"It was Haylee's idea to get you," said Tina.  
"Thank goodness," said Buster.  
"I know," said Haylee.  
"At least you wait until after school," said Buster.  
"Exactly," said Haylee. "We can talk after your practice so you can have your mind on that."  
"I thought about that," said Buster. "Oh, my grandparents are going away this weekend and asked Mama to watch Nana. We'll be going again next weekend, too. She said I can invite to come on both weekends to catch up."  
"Okay," said Haylee.  
"I have an away game in Trenton, so Mama will take you with her because I don't think Mr. Gomes would allow nonplayers on the bus," said Buster.  
"That's fine by me," said Haylee.  
After lunch, Kayla tried to ask Buster questions, but he ignored her while going to class.  
"Let him tell you when he wants to," said Danny as he caught up to Buster. "Good for you for ignoring the questions."  
"I was glad Haylee came to my rescue," said Buster.  
"Us, too," said Lenny.  
"At least the teacher didn't push you," said Danny.  
"I realized she cared about me, but I didn't want to get upset during hockey. Haylee planned to wait until after hockey practice to talk about it," said Buster.  
"She's smart," said Lenny.  
"I'm glad I kept my eyes on the paper the whole time," said Buster.  
"We noticed that," said Danny.  
After school, at the rink, Haylee noticed something was going on because Buster didn't have his mind on practice. But then, he took a deep breath and put his mind back on hockey and felt glad.  
After practice was over, Mr. Gomes said, "You can meet here after school to get ready for Trenton. You may wear your uniforms to school to save time so all you would need is your skates and hockey sticks."  
Buster changed and folded his uniform to put it in his backpack. He took off to the lobby where Haylee was.  
"I noticed you almost you had your mind off from the practice for a while," said Haylee as they walked out the rink.  
"Yes, at first, but I managed to do fine the rest of the time," said Buster. "I had a lot going on in my mind."  
"Is about Lena?" asked Haylee.  
"Yes. It's a long story," said Buster. "Her mom and I showed up at the same time, so we went to see her together. The doctor wanted to talk to her mom."  
"What about?" asked Haylee.  
"That Lena has no time left. She...," he paused trying to hold back tears. "She has four to six weeks to live. She can't come back to school at all."  
"Oh, I knew something was wrong the way you were acting in school and during hockey," said Haylee.  
"The girls were no help while trying to dodge questions," said Buster.  
"I know," said Haylee.  
"Lena's coming along with us to Trenton, but not until next weekend because her Chemo is on Friday," said Buster.  
"That's good," said Haylee.  
"Jenny is coming to foster care early and I'm scared to tell her," said Buster.  
Haylee knew what he was talking about. "Isn't it because her mom's sick, too?"  
"Yes," said Buster. "Frank said her mom is getting worse. She's coming on Friday."  
At home, he wasn't there yet.  
"Is Buster running late?" asked Justin.  
"I'm not worried about him. Pizza won't be here for a while," said T.J.  
Pizza came ten minutes later while Buster came home at the same time.  
"Sorry I was late. Haylee and I were having a long talk about Lena after hockey," said Buster.  
"That's okay," said T.J.  
"She something was bugging me because my mind wasn't on practice, but somehow, I managed," said Buster.  
"Lee told me about what happened in school," said T.J.  
"Yes, luckily, she came to me when she saw that," said Buster. "I was glad about that."  
"Good," said T.J.  
After dinner, he went to homework. Then, the phone rang.  
T.J. came by and said, "Frank's on the phone."  
"Okay," said Buster as he took off the phone. "Hi."  
"We'll be going to the game. Jen wanted to come, so she's meeting your neighbors tomorrow instead," said Frank.  
"Good," said Buster. "I went to Lena yesterday."  
"How is she?" asked Frank.  
Buster told his friend about what was happening. "I'm more worried about telling Jenny."  
"She might want support her best friend," said Frank. "I'll let you tell her, and I'll still wait for you to tell the others until you come here to tell them."  
"Sounds good," said Buster. "She may want to see Lena, too, in the meantime."  
"Good point," said Frank.  
After they finished talking, Buster was able to finish his homework.  
"The Trenton group will be see me play hockey. Jen's coming, so she requested to meet her foster family tomorrow," said Buster.  
"Good," said his mom.  
"I bet Jen would want to see Lena," said Buster.  
"I think so, too," said T.J.  
"I think she's still hospitalized because of her Chemo, so if I have no lessons again and if there's time, I'll bring Jen to see Lena," said Buster.  
"Good idea," said T.J.  
"In fact, I'll go call Mrs. Brock to let her know," said Buster.  
"I would," said T.J.  
He called Mrs. Brock who it would be fine for Jen to see Lena.  
"Will she be home or is she still in the hospital?" asked Buster.  
"She's still hospitalized. She won't be home until after her Chemo," said Mrs. Brock.  
"I'll see if Jen have the time," said Buster.  
"If not, they can see each other in Trenton next weekend," said Mrs. Brock.  
"Oh, yeah," said Buster.  
After they finished talking, he changed up and went to watch TV for a bit with his mom.  
"Mrs. Brock said it's okay for Jen to visit Lena if she has time. Otherwise, they can see each other in Trenton," said Buster.  
"That's a good thing," said T.J.  
"Lena's still in the hospital until after her Chemo," said Buster.  
"I'm thinking if it's okay with Jen's social worker, we can take her to Trenton with us on a weekend when we visit family," said T.J.  
"She'll like that idea," said Buster. "I'm sure they won't mind."  
At 9:30 pm, he gone off to bed. He read in bed until he went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, the kids had their tests back. Everyone passed including Buster, who was glad to have an A+. During free time, the kids made a big Get Well Soon card for Lena and they all signed it. After all that was done, Mrs. Pierce left to bring the card to the office.  
"I think she'll be surprised," said Lenny.  
"Me, too," said Danny.  
"I was lucky I had an A+," said Buster.  
"I know," said Lenny.  
"Frank called me last night. Jen's meeting you guys today because they're all coming to the game in Trenton. She wanted to come anyway," said Buster.  
"Amanda called Mom to tell her that, too," said Lenny.  
"Mrs. Brock is letting her seeing Lena depends if there's time," said Buster. "Either that or see each other if Lena comes to Trenton."  
"Nice," said Danny.  
Then, Mrs. Pierce came back and said, "Mr. Tillis will bring the card to Lena during lunch break. And, Buster, Mr. Johnson is still sick, so there's no lessons today."  
"Okay," said Buster. "I knew he has a cold."  
Later, at lunch, Haylee went to Buster and said, "Mom said it's okay to spend those two weekends with you."  
"Okay, great," said Buster.  
"She'll make arrangements for your mom to bring me with her while you're at the game. She said I can join to watch your game," said Haylee.  
"Alright. It's at about three anyway. You'll probably go with Mama after school," said Buster.  
"Yes," said Haylee.  
"Can we join your group for a change?" asked Tina.  
"Sure," said Buster.  
They sat near the group.  
"I don't mind you doing this every day or anytime," said Buster.  
"Okay," said Toni. "We were just catching up, too."  
"It's okay with me," said Buster.  
After lunch, Danny said, "Why did they join us?"  
"Why can't they?" asked Buster. "I don't mind the girls now. You'll have to get used to that."  
"He got a decent point, Danny. Plus, did you forget that they promised to be nice, remember?" asked Lenny.  
"And, they have been keeping it," added Buster.  
In class, Mrs. Pierce said, "Lena was very happy to see the card."  
"Good," said Lenny.  
After school, he said, "Do you want to come over? Amanda told us that Jen wanted to see you if you had no lessons."  
"Sure," said Buster. "I'll bring my stuff home. Then, I'll be right over."  
"Okay," said Danny.  
At home, Buster came in to bring his things in his room.  
"You're early," said T.J.  
"Mr. Johnson is still too sick to do the lessons," said Buster. "I'll be going next door now. Jen's coming over and they told me she wants to see me."  
"Alright," said his mom.  
Then, he went back downstairs to join them next door while they were waiting for him on the porch. Jenny wasn't there yet.  
"Amanda called me and told me she was running late with Jenny," said Samantha.  
"I had no lessons. They asked me to come over so Jen can see me," said Buster.  
"I told Amanda that was fine with me," said Samantha.  
Then, the doorbell rang.  
"It must be them now," said Samantha as she went to open the door. "Hi, come on in."  
"Thank you," said Amanda.  
"My kids have been telling me Jen's mom is not doing well," said Samantha.  
"Not at all. That's why her mom wanted to do this early. It was a hard decision. Maggie wants to do what's best for her daughter," said Amanda.  
"Certainly," said Samantha.  
They went to the living room where everyone was.  
"Hi," said Danny.  
Buster noticed something wasn't right: Jenny looked upset. "Are you okay?"  
"Mom has weeks to live. I didn't want to leave her this soon," said Jenny.  
"She wanted what's fair especially when she's under hospice care," said Amanda.  
"You'll do fine here. I'll be your neighbor, but not for long," said Buster.  
"I remember you wrote Frank about it," said Jenny.  
"Thankfully, no changing schools this time," said Buster.  
Then, Jenny had a long meeting with the Hollowwares.  
"May I see Lena while I'm here?" asked Jenny.  
"Sure," said Amanda.  
"Her mom is fine with that, too," said Buster.  
"You can have dinner with them. When I come back for you at 8:00 pm, I'll make arrangements when you can move in here," said Amanda.  
"Okay," said Jenny.  
"And, Mama wanted to know if we can take her to Trenton with us on a weekend when we visit family and friends," said Buster.  
"I don't mind," said Amanda.  
"Sweet," said Jenny.  
Then, Amanda left.  
"Can we talk, Buster?" asked Jenny.  
"Sure," said Buster.  
"I haven't heard from Lena since she moved here," said Jenny.  
"You're joking. She's your best friend," said Buster.  
"She promised me to keep in touch," said Jenny. "I'm hurt."  
"I would be, too. At least I try to do that in between my busy sport schedule," said Buster.  
"I understand. I wasn't worried about that part," said Jenny.  
"That's not like her," said Manny.  
"You can see her before we go hang out," said Danny.  
"And, take your time," said Lenny.  
"Okay," said Buster. "Lena's not home at this time, so we would have to go see her in the hospital."  
Then, they took off.  
"It doesn't sound good that your mom's under hospice care," said Buster.  
"She wanted to die at home," said Jenny.  
"That's common in some people," said Buster.  
When they got to the hospital, they went inside.  
"Hi, Jen," said Mrs. Brock who had just gotten there.  
"Hi," said Jenny.  
"She was telling me she hasn't heard from Lena since you guys moved here," said Buster.  
"That's unusual," said Mrs. Brock. "She has no idea that you're here."  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Jenny.  
Buster looked at Mrs. Brock, who nodded, and said, "I'll let you guys talk for a bit."  
"I know where to go anyway," said Buster. "We'll meet you there."  
"That's fine," said Mrs. Brock as she left the waiting room on Lena's floor.  
"She's sick with leukemia," said Buster.  
"Is she okay?" asked Jenny.  
"Here's the thing: I came here the other day because I had no lessons. When her mom and I came, Dr. Locks wanted to talk to her," explained Buster. "The hardest part is she also got a weeks left to live and can't attend school now. When you came and told about your mom, I was afraid to upset you even more."  
"I can see what you're telling me. I'd still support my best friend like you both did when Mom got ill. Is that why I was upset about Lena not keeping her promise? Is that the reason?" asked Jenny.  
"Maybe. I didn't think of that," said Buster.  
"I want to spend more time with her when I move here," said Jenny.  
"She'll like that," said Buster.  
"Can you take me to see her now?" asked Jenny.  
"Sure," said Buster.  
Then, they got up and went to see Lena.  
"Jen!" exclaimed Lena excitedly as they hugged.  
"I missed you," said Jenny.  
"I totally forgot about my promise, I've been too sick to do that," said Lena.  
"That's okay. I didn't know what was happening until now," said Jenny,  
"She's moving next door to me," said Buster.  
"That early?" asked Lena.  
"Mom has no time left, either, and under hospice care," said Jenny.  
"Wow," said Lena. "Too bad you guys won't be neighbors for long."  
"I know, but we'll see each other in school," said Buster.  
Lena gave Jenny the new house number and address.  
"I knew the Hollowwares' phone number. I have it at home, so I'll call you when you're here," said Lena.  
"Okay, I also want us to hang out often," said Jenny.  
"That's a good idea," said Mrs. Brock.  
They started for an hour before leaving. They left to meet the group before going to the mall to show Jenny around. They spend there for a few hours and had dinner. They left by 7:00 pm.  
"You can stay at my house until Amanda comes for you," said Buster.  
"Okay," said Jenny.  
They went to his house.  
"Hi, Jenny," said T.J.  
"Hi," said Jenny. "Amanda was letting me spend the afternoon here until 8:00 pm."  
"And, she will be coming to Trenton with us," said Buster.  
"Wonderful," said his mom. "Did you see Lena today?"  
"Yes," said Jenny. "She was thrilled to see me."  
"Good," said T.J.  
"We showed her around at the mall," said Buster.  
"Amanda is going to make living arrangements when she comes for me," said Jenny.  
They went next door at 7:50 pm. Ten minutes later, Amanda came for Jenny. She had a long talk with the Hollowwares. 20 minutes later, she was ready to leave with Jenny.  
Then, Amanda said, "I'll meet you at St. Trenton's School on Friday to sign you out after school before you go to the game and I'll let you come home next Sunday with Buster's family. You just can pack a few things for now. And, I'll sign you in at Brookline L. Elementary School on Monday to start Tuesday morning."  
"Okay," said Jenny.  
"Sounds good," said Buster.  
"Thanks for everything," said Jenny.  
"No problem," said Lenny.  
Jenny and Amanda left for Trenton.  
"It's time for me for home, too," said Buster.  
"See you tomorrow," said Manny.  
"Bye," said Buster as he left for home.  
At home, his mom said, "I think she'll like it here because she knows you and Lena."  
"She was upset at first about leaving her mom too soon," said Buster.  
"Oh, really?" asked T.J.  
"Yes, her mom is under hospice care and have less than two to three weeks. She wanted to do what's best for Jen according to Amanda," said Buster.  
"I think Mrs. Cooper did the right thing while being in bad shape," said T.J.  
"Me, too," said Buster. "When Nana's going for her check up?"  
"After my parents come back from the weekend trip," said T.J.  
"Are they still moving in here?" asked Buster.  
"I don't know what's going to happen yet," said his mom.  
At 9:00 pm, Buster got ready for bed and went to bed before 9:30 pm.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Buster wore his uniform. Then, he put his regular clothes in his backpack before he took off to school.  
On the way to school, Danny said, "It's nice you made Jen feel more confident to be here."  
"I can see why she's upset about leaving her mom too early, they're very close," said Buster. "What helps her is that she knows me and Lena."  
"True," said Lenny.  
"When time comes for Mrs. Cooper to join God, Jen would be free for adoption," said Manny.  
"Would she want that right away? It would be hard for her to replace her mom," said Buster.  
"You got a good point," said Lenny.  
"I'll join Haylee today if you don't mind," said Buster.  
"Okay," said Anna.  
"We have no issue," said Alexis.  
"The girls can still join us, too," said Manny.  
At school, Mrs. Pierce was getting ready to do the spelling bee during class after lunch. It helps them to do a spelling test, will be taken on Tuesday.  
"Any winner(s) will get no homework pass," said the teacher.  
Buster is a very good speller.  
Later, at lunch, Haylee met up with him in line and said, "Mom's bringing my stuff to your house. Your mom will get me after school. Did she tell you I called last night?"  
"No. I think she must have forgotten to do that," said Buster.  
"That's okay," said Haylee.  
"I was with the group all afternoon," said Buster.  
"Oh, yeah, how did Jenny make out meeting her new foster family?" asked Haylee.  
"Good," said Buster. "She was a bit upset."  
"Was it because she was taken from her mom this soon?" asked Haylee.  
"Yes," replied Buster. "But had no choice, she is fading away in a few weeks and is in hospice care."  
"Her mom made the right choice," said Haylee.  
"Mama said the same thing," said Buster.  
They sat together with Tina and Toni.  
"Jen wanted to see her best friend, so that's what we did at the hospital. Also, she didn't hear from Lena since they moved here," said Buster.  
"Really?" asked Tina.  
"From her best friend?" asked Haylee.  
"Yes. She asked me about Lena. I waited when she told me about her mom," said Buster.  
"Smart idea," replied Haylee.  
"I was able to mention it with no issues," said Buster.  
"That's good," said Haylee.  
"What did she say?" asked Toni.  
"She'd still support Lena like we did when Mrs. Cooper got sick," said Buster. "She felt bad about not keeping her promise, but Jen understood why."  
"What was her excuse?" asked Tina.  
"She was too sick to keep in touch," replied Buster.  
"Oh," said the girls.  
"That's understandable," said Haylee.  
After lunch, the kids had a spelling bee. It was a tie with Buster and Ashley at the end, so they both had no homework passes. Buster doesn't use it when it's closer to the tests. It doesn't expire and the kids can use it anytime.  
After school, Buster went off to the rink. When he got there, he grabbed his skates and hockey stick. Everyone wore their uniforms to school, too. Once everyone grabbed their things, the bus had just arrived. He went to the coach.  
"Before I forget, I won't be coming back with you today because I'll be staying in Trenton for the weekend," said Buster.  
"No problem. I can take your uniform, skates, and hockey skates back for you after the game," said Mr. Gomes.  
"Okay, I got my clothes in my backpack anyway," said Buster.  
"Perfect," said Mr. Gomes.  
The kids went to the bus. In Trenton, his Trenton friends sat on. The game didn't begin yet. Haylee had just arrived, and they saved a seat for her.  
"Mrs. Hardings was running late for me," said Haylee.  
"That's okay," said Jessica.  
"The game didn't start yet," said Frank.  
"Oh, good," said Haylee.  
"You must be Haylee," said Frank.  
"Yes," said Haylee.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Frank. You met Jenny," said Frank.  
"No, I haven't yet," said Haylee.  
"No worries," said Jenny.  
"The rest are Jessica, Mason, Jeff, Josh, Eric, and George," said Frank.  
"Hi," they all said.  
"Hi," said Haylee.  
Later, while the game was going on, Buster was feeling jittery. Mr. Gomes saw that and suggested him to take a break. It was halftime anyway. Buster went to the bench. He felt his blood sugar dropping and when he checked it, it was low at 15 mg/dl. He drank orange juice and it went back to normal after that.  
"Were you okay?" asked Mr. Gomes.  
"My blood sugar was low," said Buster, who was taking his insulin. "I'll be okay for the game now."  
"Are you sure?" asked the coach.  
"Yes," said Buster. "At least it was halftime."  
"True," said Mr. Gomes.  
Then, it was time to continue the game. Buster did make out fine the rest of the game after all. Their team won 6-3. After all that, he went to change before giving the hockey stuff to the coach like he offered to do.  
"Thank you. Before we leave, we have play-offs coming up in two weeks. I'll let you to take a week off before we get ready for the play-offs. After that, we have a good chance to be in the finals in four weeks. Have a good week, everyone," said Mr. Gomes.  
They all went to the bus while Buster went to the lobby to meet up with his friends.  
"Were you alright earlier?" asked Haylee.  
"It was my low blood sugar, but I felt better after that," said Buster. "I was lucky it was during halftime."  
"That's true," said Jessica.  
"We can celebrate tomorrow," said Frank.  
"That's what I do with friends, win or lose, back in Dover anyway," said Buster.  
"Wonderful. You and Haylee can meet at my house at 11:30 am. Everyone else will be there, too," said Frank.  
"Sounds good," said Buster.  
"I just called your mom. She'll be right over," said Haylee.  
"Okay," said Buster.  
"It must be nice to keep your nana company. Your grandparents deserved a vacation," said George.  
"I know," said Buster. "I have some news to give you tomorrow when we hang out."  
Haylee and Buster went outside while the others left.  
"See you tomorrow," said Jenny.  
"Bye," said Buster.  
They didn't wait too long until T.J. showed up.  
"How was the game?" asked T.J.  
"We won," said Buster. "My friends and I planned to hang out tomorrow to celebrate."  
"Good," said T.J. "My parents took Nana to the doctor's two days ago and results didn't come up yet."  
"I thought it was next week," said Buster.  
"I did, too, but they said no, it was the other day," said T.J.  
At the house, Buster was going to join the rest.  
"Hi, Nana," said Buster.  
"Hi, Mike," said Nana.  
"Um, it's Buster," said a puzzled nine-year-old.  
"Why is she calling you that?" asked Haylee.  
"I'm not sure," said Buster. "I thought she was confused because of Papa."  
Myra became a widow when Mike died of cancer while their granddaughter was expecting twins. T.J. named one of the boys after her grandfather to keep him alive. Jake was Justin's deceased uncle, who had a fatal heart attack many years ago before he dated T.J. For now, the twins are staying with their parents in their bedroom. But, the house of almost a year, was too small for the twins to have their own room. Justin was able to find a bigger house that can fit his whole family.  
"Mama, Nana called me Mike. Why?" asked Buster.  
"That's odd," said T.J.  
Then, the phone rang  
"Excuse me," said T.J. as she went to pick up. "Hello."  
"Hello, is this Leo?" asked a doctor.  
"No, this is his daughter, T.J.," said T.J. "He and Ma are on vacation and I'm keeping Nana company. What can I do for you?"  
"Results just came back for your grandmother," said the doctor. "She has Alzheimer's."  
"Wow. How long does that last?" asked T.J.  
"There's no answer for that, it can last a long time before death in elder people," said the doctor.  
"Okay. I'll tell my parents when they come back. I don't want to ruin their vacation. They won't be back until Sunday," said T.J.  
"No problem," said the doctor.  
After they finished talking, she ordered Chinese and she left with Lee to get it while the rest were setting the table. They came back 15 minutes later. At the table, T.J. said, "That was the doctor who called."  
"Was it about Nana?" asked Leah.  
"Yes, she has Alzheimer's," said T.J.  
"That explains why she called me Mike," said Buster.  
"The doctor has no idea how long Nana would last," said his mom. "I'm not telling my parents until they come back from Atlantic City to let them to enjoy their weekend getaway."  
"That makes sense," said Justin.  
"I think we'll be here more often so they still can go on a few vacations, too," said T.J. "I got a feeling they might not want to move in our house right now."  
"Should I wait before calling Mrs. Morrison?" asked Justin.  
"I think so," said T.J.  
"Why?" asked Buster.  
"They might want Nana to rest," said T.J.  
After dinner, Buster and Haylee were in his room. T.J. had set the cot in there.  
"That was a surprise about your nana," said Haylee.  
"Everything seemed to be happening lately in between losing Lena, Jen's losing her mom, and now this happened to Nana," said Buster.  
"I know," agreed Haylee.  
At 8:30 pm, they got changed up. They watched a movie in the living room. The kids were having popcorn, which Buster can eat. They went to bed after the movie was over at 10:30 pm. They whispered in bed for a while until they went to sleep ten minutes later.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Haylee and Buster were by 9:30 am. They got dressed before they went downstairs for breakfast.  
"Morning," said T.J.  
"Morning," Buster and Haylee said at the same time.  
"I made chocolate chip muffins," said T.J.  
"Sounds good," said Buster.  
"What time are you leaving?" asked T.J.  
"In an about hour. Everyone will be at Frank's for 11:30 am," said Buster.  
"When do you want us back?" asked Haylee.  
"Take your time and have fun," said T.J. "Dinner won't be ready until 6:00 pm."  
"Okay, everyone will be gone between 5:00 and 5:30 pm," said Buster.  
After breakfast, they brushed their teeth. They hung around until they left at 11:00 am.  
"See you later, Mama," said Buster.  
"Have fun, kids," said T.J.  
He and Haylee took off to Frank's. They got there ten minutes later.  
"His mom doesn't mind us to walk in," said Buster as he opened the door, went inside, and closed it.  
"Hi, Buster," said Mrs. Andrews.  
"Hi. This is Haylee," said Buster.  
"Frank told me you were bringing a friend with you," said Mrs. Andrews.  
"Yes," said Buster.  
Then, Frank showed up and said, "Hi, Buster."  
"Hi," said Buster.  
That was when everyone else showed up.  
"Hi, Buster," said Mason.  
"Hi, everyone," said Buster.  
"Before we take off, I have some news. Nana developed Alzheimer's. She just found out last night after I came home from hockey," said Buster.  
"Wow," said Jessica.  
"I know," said Buster. "My grandparents doesn't know yet because Mama was worried about ruining their vacation and won't be back until tomorrow."  
"I don't blame her," said Frank.  
"Want to go to Friendly's?" asked Mason.  
"Sure," said Buster.  
Then, they left for lunch.  
At Friendly's, Buster felt nervous.  
"How's Lena? I thought she was coming with you," said George.  
"You look nervous about something," said Jessica.  
"She couldn't make it, she had plans," said Buster.  
"This is the perfect time to tell you big news about Lena," said Haylee.  
"For one thing, she's sick," said Buster.  
"How sick is she?" asked Jeff.  
"Leukemia," replied Buster.  
"Wow," said Eric.  
"It was caught early, but doctors made an error: She's in Stage 4," said Buster.  
"How can a doctor make a medical mistake?" asked Josh.  
"I know," said Buster. "Her mom was mad."  
"That's crazy," said Jeff.  
"We found out she got admitted to the hospital because she was getting worse. I went to see her when my hockey got postponed. That was when Dr. Locks forced Lena to quit school," said Buster.  
"How much time does she have?" asked George.  
"Here comes the hardest part: She has a few weeks left to live," said Buster.  
"He and I have been talking about it on the phone because he needed help and I promised to wait for him before saying anything," said Frank.  
"That's why I figured I'd tell all of you at the same time. It was better than calling everyone," continued Buster.  
"Makes sense," said Jessica.  
"Buster told me about it while I was meeting my foster family," said Jenny.  
"When she told me about her mom, I was afraid to upset her," said Buster.  
"But he made out fine and I was able to visit Lena in the hospital," said Jenny.  
"Oh, good," said Mason.  
"Lena lied to me when she got ill," said Buster as he explained everything to them.  
"Wow," said Eric.  
"She got grounded because of that," said Buster.  
"That would teach her," said Jeff.  
"And, she could've told you to wait, not lying," said Frank.  
"What you did was smart and a good friend," added Mason.  
"I realized that, too," said Buster.  
"I was wrong to do that myself," admitted Haylee as she told them.  
"Nobody's perfect," said George.  
"Jen told me she didn't hear from Lena since her family relocated to Dover and was hurt about it," said Buster.  
"What?" asked Eric.  
"Didn't she promise you to continue supporting you?" asked Jessica.  
"Yes, but I found out why: She was too sick to keep in touch," replied Jenny.  
"Oh," said Jeff.  
"I get it," said Josh.  
After lunch, the group were in the mall. They saw a movie and went to a few stores. They left there at 4:00 pm. Then, everyone stayed at Frank's until 5:30 pm.  
"It's time for us to head back, too," said Buster.  
"We had a fun day," said Frank.  
"So did I," said Buster.  
"Bye," said Frank.  
"Bye," Buster and Haylee said at the same time.  
"I'll be over tonight so I can leave with you tomorrow," said Jenny. "I just have to finish packing first."  
"Okay," said Buster.  
"I'll be over before you have supper," said Jenny. "Amanda's calling your mom at your grandparents' to make plans today."  
They left. At the house, his mom was cooking.  
"Hi, sweetie, dinner will be ready soon," said T.J.  
"Okay," said Buster.  
"How did you make out telling your other friends about Lena?" asked T.J.  
"Not bad as I thought. They were all surprised," said Buster.  
"I bet," said his mom.  
"They understood why Lena didn't keep her promise when Jenny told them about it," said Buster. "She wanted to wait until I come to tell them, which is okay with me."  
"My parents are coming home by 1:00 pm, so we have to wait for them before we leave for home. The triplets will go home with your father," said T.J. "Samantha's watching the boys while we're here, which I'm grateful for."  
"Don't forget Jenny's coming home with us tomorrow," said Buster.  
"I remember. She's on her way now," said T.J. "Amanda called me not before you guys came back."  
The doorbell rang as Buster went to go open the door.  
"Hi," said Jenny.  
"She already signed out yesterday," said Amanda.  
"I remembered she was doing that," said Buster.  
"I'll be over at your school like I planned. I'm going to request for you so you can bring Jenny to your class," said Amanda.  
"Sounds good," said Buster. "Mrs. Pierce is very nice."  
"And, can I have visits with Mom when I come here?" asked Jenny.  
"Sure, you can," said Amanda. "I'll have that arranged for you."  
"Would Mom want to see me?" asked Jenny.  
"She requested to see you anytime you're here," said Amanda.  
"Oh, good," said Jenny.  
At dinner, Buster discovered his blood sugar was going up, but felt better after he ate. Later, he put on his pjs. He, Jenny, and Haylee were hanging out in his room.  
"I'm nervous about moving to a new state and city," said Jenny.  
"You'll do fine," said Haylee.  
"That's normal," said Buster.  
"This is my first time being away from Mom, too," said Jenny.  
"Oh, yeah," said Haylee.  
"I'm glad I'm visiting her while I'm here with your family," said Jenny.  
"Good," said Buster.  
"I'm glad for you, too," said Haylee.  
They went to bed at 10:00 pm.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, when the kids got up, they got dressed before heading downstairs.  
"We plan to have lunch here before we leave because my parents will be here early before noon," said T.J.  
"Sounds good," said Haylee.  
"I'll tell them about Nana before we leave for lunch," said T.J.  
"Makes sense," said Lee.  
"Will they understand you didn't want to make them upset during the trip?" asked Leah.  
"I think so," said T.J.  
At noon, Grandma Kathy Anne and Grandpa Leo came home.  
"Hi, how was your trip?" asked T.J.  
"Very good," said her mom.  
"Before we head out, we need to talk about something," said T.J.  
"Okay," said Grandma Kathy Anne.  
T.J. told them about Nana. "I didn't want to ruin your trip, which is why I waited for you guys to come home."  
"That's fine," said her father.  
They had Subway. They left by 1:00 pm.  
"Haylee and I going to bring Jenny and help her get settle in next door after I unpack," said Buster.  
"That's fine," said T.J.  
At home, he unpacked his suitcase and put it away. Then, he and Haylee went downstairs to head out with Jenny.  
When they got next door, Buster rang the doorbell. Lenny came to answer.  
"Hi," said Lenny. "We got your new room ready for you."  
"Okay," said Jenny.  
"We came to help her out," said Buster.  
"Oh, good," said Manny.  
"I know where it is because that's where I was when I slept over while my parents were in Trenton for Papa before he died," said Buster.  
"That's right," said Alexis.  
That was when they went to help Jenny settle in her new room. It didn't take long before they were done.  
"Thanks for helping," said Jenny.  
"No problem," said Buster.  
Later, Buster and Haylee spotted T.J. who came in.  
"I'm just coming to get the boys," said T.J.  
"Alright," said Buster.  
"We just helped her finish unpack her things," said Haylee.  
Later, they went back home ten minutes before pizza arrived. After dinner, Buster and Haylee were in his room.  
"I'm worried about telling Lena about our talk," said Buster.  
"We can talk about it before you visit her one day," said Haylee.  
"I just hope she'd understand," said Buster.  
"I think so," said Haylee.  
"I could've told you both, but telling you was the right thing to do while she's been so sick," said Buster.  
"Of course," said Haylee.  
At 8:00 pm, the car honked.  
"That's Mom," said Haylee, who looked out the window.  
"Okay, see you tomorrow," said Buster.  
"Thanks for a great weekend," said Haylee.  
"Anytime," said T.J.  
That was when Haylee left with her suitcase. Buster went to get ready for bed. When he got into bed at 9:30 pm, T.J. came in.  
"Are you glad that Haylee came with us?" asked T.J. as she sat on his bed with him.  
"Yes since our friendship is fixed," said Buster.  
"I'm glad," said T.J.  
"Me, too," said Buster as he turned off the light. "I'm going to sleep now."  
"Okay. Night, sweetheart," said T.J. as she kissed him on the forehead.  
"Night, Mama," said Buster as he went to sleep after she left the room.  
The End


End file.
